1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector used for a mobile phone or other electrical devices having different designs and configurations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the rapid development of the technology of wireless communication and advanced technology of electrics, the electrical consuming goods such as mobile phone, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) etc., are designed to comply with miniaturization trend and multiple functions such as mounting a camera on thereof to meet with requirements of human. As a result, the requirement of socket connectors used in such equipments is correspondingly demanding.
Usually, these electrical connectors comprise two rows of contacts. Please with reference to the electrical connector as shown in the FIG. 1, the contact 2′ comprises a soldering portion 25′ projecting from the bottom of the insulative housing 10′ and soldered onto the Print Circuit Board (PCB, not shown), a mating portion 22′ resiliently bending from an end of the soldering portion 25′ toward upwardly, a retaining portion 24′ located on the other end of the soldering portion 25′ and a connecting portion 23′ connecting with soldering portion 25′ and the retaining portion 24′. The retaining portion 24′ is locked in the insulative housing 10′ for holding the contact 2′, and the mating portion 22 resiliently contacts with the conductive element 43′ located on the bottom of the camera module 4′. However, the height of the contact 2′ is too lager, and accordingly the connector with this contacts has a lager scale which goes against the trend of miniaturization. Whereas to pursue the aim of deceasing the height of contact excessively may result in lowering the resilient force, thus the electrical connection will be effected.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.